


Til Death Do Us Part

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells him that he's getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

Sam tells him that he's getting married.  
  
That's been the biggest blow in a while. He walks into a church, expecting his brother hurt or dead or  _something_ that makes more sense than learning that Sam is about to leave him. Again. For a woman this time. For someone who doesn't make him _twisted, sick, evil, wrong_. Of course it was coming, Dean just lived in a world of denial where what he had with Sam was okay. It was okay. Really. He loved Sam, Sam loved him. That's all that mattered.  
  
They had their own vows, they went beyond death.


End file.
